


just a little magic

by domniall



Series: Ficmas 2017 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficmas, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: Dan grinned brightly at his mum when he saw her again, waving. “Mummy, I’m seeing Santa!”





	just a little magic

**Author's Note:**

> kid fics warm the hearts of all and i had a lot of fun writing this and little dan  
> the charlie in the fic isnt' the one you're thinking of. i just thought of the first name that came to my mind and went with it. but for real the name charlie belongs to a snob 
> 
> all ficmas fics can be read alone !!! enjoy!!! 
> 
> this is gonn be the last fic for this week because i have #school to finish. fics should start back up the 11th of december!!! there are a bunch of great authors taking part of ficmas so go give them some love!!!

The shopping center plays light jingle bells over the speakers while snowflakes strung on invisible wires hang down from the ceiling. Dan reaches up to try and catch one, his feet rolling to his tipy toes.

“Daniel, sweetie, you need to move up.” His mum says from outside the barrier, her arms full of a swaddled baby sleeping quietly against her warm chest.

Daniel looks up to her voice before hopping his way up the line to the back of the next kid in front of him that stands with his mum.

Daniel insisted he stood in line by himself, now that he’s older and wiser and a _big brother._ His mum kept a watchful eye merely feet away from him, but he stood proudly in the line.

Oh yeah, he was seeing Santa. Dan grinned brightly at his mum when he saw her again, waving. “Mummy, I’m seeing Santa!”

Her eyes were tired but she gave a genuine smile to her son, nodding only to tuck some hair behind her ear. “You are, darling. Do you remember what you’re asking for?”

How could Daniel forget?

Ever since he sat down in Michael’s living room over summer break and had his first taste of Mario Kart on the new Nintendo 64 it’s all he’s could think about. Daniel wanted his own so he could play all the time, and not have to wait for Michael to get home from camp to go play at his house.

“Yes! Nin-tehn-do!” He grinned big to his mum, his two front teeth missing making him have a slight lisp.

She nodded. “Hopefully Santa will have one for you. We’ll see!” She said through a thin smile. Daniel could only grin bigger before turning himself around to clap excitedly.

His happy feet hopped up the line again, accidently meeting the back of the mum that stood in front of him.

He gasped a little when he stumbled into her before looking up. “Sorry!” He said out before frowning big up at the woman that looked down at him. Karen was quick to speak to her.

“Oh, shoot, sorry, he’s just excited.” Daniel’s mum said to her before glancing down towards Daniel, giving him the “calm down” look he knows so well.

The woman let out a quiet chuckle. “It’s fine, love. We’re all excited to see Santa, aren’t we?”

Her warm eyes glanced back down to Daniel and he smiled big with his missing teeth filled in with his tongue. He nodded happily up at her while his own arms wrapped around his body.

“Yes! I’m asking for a Nin-tehn-do!” Daniel hopped up on his tippy toes and jumped up happily, excitement running through him.

“I hope you get it, sweetheart” the woman said with another warm smile before patting the boy’s head next to her. “That’s what Charlie here is asking for, too. Aren’t you?”

Daniel’s expression kept a big smile as the boy with back hair turned around to him, a grumpy face across his face.

He looked older than Daniel, probably 7 or 8, and was a bit taller. He wore a bright green sweater with a Christmas Mario on the front of it.

Daniel’s eyes lit up when he saw it, his toothless smile spreading across his face, making the tiny little dimples on his cheeks sink in.

The older child just huffed at Dan, rolling his eyes. “Don’t even know why you’re excited.”  

The mum quickly shushed her son, giving him a scolding look. “Charlie. Be nice to the boy.”

Daniel wasn’t sure why the altercation was going on, he just kept smiling. “I’m excited for Santa! I want the Nin-tehn-do, and the Gameboy! I want the silver one!” Daniel reached forward to tug on the older boy’s arm so he could talk to him, scooting a little closer so they could keep talking.

Quickly, the older boy tugged away and snickered at Daniel. He pulled his hand forward and huffed out again. “Santa isn’t even real. It’s just a fat guy dressed up in red.”

“Charlie!” The boy’s mum shouted out before she was grabbing for his hand.

Daniel paused for a moment.

The loud and hefty ‘ho ho ho’ coming from the man in red just feet in front of him turned cold. The song over the center radio faded and Daniel could hear was the older boy being scolded out of line by his mum and the chilling words. Santa isn’t even real.

He didn’t know when he started crying, but the salty tears fell down his cheeks one by one. The sob came next, his face scrunching up as he started crying out, hiccupping as the tears kept falling.

He heard the parents behind him cooing and his own mum came rushing over, baby covered in his arms.

“Daniel, honey, what’s wrong?” She looked around at the parents behind and in front, and he barely heard murmuring from them but the only deafening noise he could hear was that Charlie saying that Santa wasn’t even real.

He just kept crying, his arms bracketing his head while he stood in the line. He didn’t want to hear anybody or anything or the stupid music on the speakers above.

_“_ _Santa Claus is coming to toooown._ _”_

Karen was across the barrier and reaching for her son but he wanted nothing more than to be away from this place. Away from the music swirling around his brain. Away from the too shiny decorations that hung over him.

Daniel started sprinting away from the line, form his mum’s call, from the people around him. He ran through people’s legs and adults all around, waiting in lines, sitting on benches. He wiped his nose along his sweater as he kept moving, trying to find a quiet place. A place where he didn’t see Santa or Christmas or that evil Charlie.

Daniel ran towards the more empty end of the center, where the now mostly closing food places lined the walls. He sniffled loudly and stopped when he made it the floor littered with tables and only a few people sitting at them. Most of them hadn’t noticed, which he wanted.

In the tables at the middle of the wide space was a fountain that spit out a small stream of water. Glancing around, Daniel made his way quietly through to the fountain and with his snotty arm and wet eyes, sat down and let his eyes wander across the ripples in the water. The water rippled again, and then again. His eyes tried to follow the waves through the water to the end to think about something else other than what just happened.

Though, he did, making his whole body shudder with a sob that he choked out.

Santa was real. He had to be. His mum, his dad, his grandmum and teachers wouldn’t lie to him. Those are people he trusted. Santa was real. Charlie was a poo head.

There was another ripple in the water before he heard shuffling. With wet eyes, he looked up to the boys that stood in front of him. They were older than him, the one boy a lot older. He was wearing a cool Sonic shirt and a blue windbreaker. The other two, who looked younger, wore plain sweaters. One of the younger ones, with ginger-brown hair stepped forward.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his eyebrows concerning while he held out his hand to poke at Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel whimpered and shook his head quickly before wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“What’s wrong?” The older one asked, looking down over the first boy. “Phil, ask him what’s wrong.”

The boy with the brown hair followed. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did you lose your mum?”

The older one gasped a little. “Oh no. Where’s mum? We gotta tell her.”

Daniel shook his head before sniffling and sitting himself up straight. He reached up to push his light blond curls from his face.

“Mar, he’s not lost. What’s wrong, buddy?” The ginger keeps asking questions. He looks friendly and like he wouldn’t hurt Daniel like the other boys he knows from school so he speaks up. “Santa isn’t real.”

The ginger boy gasps a little. “What?! Says who?” The other two boys make ‘pfft’ noises and crowd in closer to Daniel.

He whimpers. “Some poo head named Charlie.”

The boy snorts and he turns himself around so he can fit himself down next to the younger boy on the edge of the fountain. “That is some poo head. Santa _is_ real. He’s as real as you’n me!”

Daniel wiped his eyes quickly and looked up with his brows furrowed. _It_ _’_ _s Beginning to Look A lot like Christmas_ was playing quietly in the background. The two other boys standing in front of him nod along with Phil’s story.

These older boys, smarter boys than Charlie, say Santa is real. Daniel was right. Charlie, was wrong. His mum, and grandmum, and dad wouldn’t lie to him. Older boys wouldn’t lie to him.

“And Philip wouldn’t lie, ‘cause he knows that mum will take away TV AND dessert for at least two weeks.” The Sonic t-shirt boy said, to which the ginger, Daniel learned was Phil, whined out. “Martyn!”

The other boy with them giggled and Phil stood up to playfully punch at both of them. Daniel couldn’t help but smile. The older boy, Martyn, gave Phil a noogie on his brown head to which the boy groaned out and pushed away from him. Daniel was giggling happily as he watched but Phil came back to him.

“What’s your name? Do you want to make wishes with us in the fountain?” Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out 4 pennies, holding them out towards Daniel.

He takes the pennies and hops up onto his feet, nodding. “M’names Daniel. I like Dan, though. My grandmum says it’s Daniel.”

“I like Dan, too!” Phil says. “My grandmum calls me Philip, but I like Phil.” He smiles before throwing two coins into the water. Dan follows, his smile growing more and more he stands with the other boys. They tossed coins into the water, making wishes for video games and endless candy, things young boys would wish for.

A few minutes later, a woman comes back to the boys and Phil explains to the woman, his mum Dan finds out, and she nearly drops all of the bags she’s holding in her hands.

“Martyn Nigel and Philip Michael!” She shouted out and both the boys stood up straight, their eyes wide. She quickly came towards Daniel, cupping the back of his head.

“Sweetheart! Are you okay? Do you know where your mummy is? She must be worried sick, oh dear.”

Daniel frowned and shook his head up towards her. “I dunno where she is.” Her warm hand held onto his hand as she sat all four of the boys down and went towards a security guard. As she made it over to him, Daniel looked up quickly when he heard a familiar call.

“Daniel James!” He glanced to the direction where he came from, seeing his mum and three security guards, like the one Phil’s mum was talking to, walking towards them.

Daniel smiled. “Mummy!” He said happily and ran towards her, his feet moving as fast as they could. Her eyes were wet with tears and her breath heavy but she bent down in and hugged Daniel tight to her chest, squeezing him with both of her arms. He could feel her breathing him in and just touching him before she pulled away. “Don’t you DARE do that to mummy ever again! Do you hear me?”

Daniel frowned but nodded quickly only to be engulfed into another tight hug. She stood up, pulling him up into her arms. He was big but his mum was strong, holding him against her chest.

He didn’t look back but he heard Phil’s mum talking to his mum, her name Kathryn. They talked about mum things and his own thanked Kathryn and then thanked the boys warmly. When she mentioned Phil, Dan turned around and smiled big down at the boy. He shared a wave with Phil who waved back eagerly.

“Are you going to say thank you, Daniel?” To which Dan smiled.

“Than-fks, Phil.”

Phil smiled big, a tiny blush on his cheeks. “You’re welcome, Dan. Hope your wishes come true!”

Dan watched Phil with a smile and kept giving small waves to him as he was carried away by his mom, Phil returning the waves for as long as he could wave.

\--

In the early times on the morning of the 25th, Dan ran down the steps and saw the half-eaten cookies from Santa, and half-eaten carrots from the reindeer. The next thing he did was sprint across the living room to the tree. With his brother sitting up in his bouncy chair, Dan ripped open his new Nintendo 64 and ran around the room excitedly.

On the other side of the country, Martyn and Phil opened the same present and screamed before hooking up the game console right away.

In the sky, 9 reindeer and a big red sled flew with a magic dust sprinkling following behind, speeding on to the next country.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at @domniall and buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/E1E463GS if you want!!!


End file.
